falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Constitutional Reform Act of 548AER
'''- Preamble - We the Deputies and Senators of the Imperial Parliament of the Falleen Empire, in order to secure the right to self determination and equal treatment under the law; in order to extend the law of the Federalised Empire; and in order to incorporate our non-federalised Imperial Possessions, do enact this Colonial Constitutional Reform Act of 548AER. '' ''~ Veld National Party - Article One (I): Status of the Imperial Colonies - (1) The territories of the Empire of Falleentium referred to as Colonies are henceforth to be referred to as Falleen Overseas Territories in all legal documents and publications. (2) The term Colonial or Colonist will no longer be used to describe the residents of Falleen Overseas Territories. - Article Two (II): Government of Falleen Overseas Territories - (1) The Governors of the Falleen Overseas Territories are representatives of the Falleen Crown, acting in His or Her Majesty’s name and on His or Her Majesty’s behalf as the Territories’ heads of state in the absence of the Falleen monarch. (2) The Governors of the Falleen Overseas Territories may be recommended by the Imperial Government but are appointed by and serve at His or Her Majesty’s pleasure. (3) Every Falleen Overseas Territory will have an elected unicameral legislative Assembly. The structure of the Assembly is to be decided by the individual Falleen Overseas Territory. *-(a) Any resident that adheres to the federal election regulations and is registered in the Falleen Overseas Territory can run for that Falleen Overseas Territory’s assembly. *-(b) The Falleen Overseas Territory’s Assembly structure will be submitted for approval to the Office of Overseas Territories, the powers of which are described in section 4, within two weeks after this bill is passed. *-© The Falleen Overseas Territory’s election will follow federal rules and regulations on elections with one exception: only registered residents of the Falleen Overseas Territory may vote in local elections. *-(d) The next election in the Falleen Overseas Territories will be held on a date that will be settled on meetings between representatives of the Falleen Overseas Territories and the representatives of the Office of Overseas Territories and after such a date has been set, elections will take place every five years after the previous election. (4) The head of government of a Falleen Overseas Territory shall be given the title of Territorial Chancellor. Such a person is to be appointed by the Governor but the Governor may only appoint a person who has gained the confidence of the Assembly to which they must be a seated member. (5) The governments of the Falleen Overseas Territories will have responsibility over Education, Agriculture, Justice(Local), Sport, Transport, Social-Justice, Environment, Culture, Infrastructure, Tourism, Employment and Finance. All over matters shall be reserved for the Imperial Government and Imperial Parliament. (6) The Governors of the Falleen Overseas Territories shall appoint the representative of their respective Falleen Overseas Territory in the Imperial Senate on the advice of the head of government of the Falleen Overseas Territory. - Article Three (III): relationship with the Imperial Government - (1) A government ministry responsible for coordination between the Imperial Government and the various Falleen Overseas Territories Governments will be established. It shall be referred to as the Office for the Overseas Territories and Shall be headed by a Secretary for the Territories. *-(a) The Office for the Overseas Territories and position of Secretary for the Territories shall replace the Colonial Ministry and position of Colonial Affairs Secretary. (2) The Office for the Overseas Territories will have the power of a delaying veto over any decision taken by an Assembly of a Falleen Overseas Territory. The veto will last no longer than a year and a law passed in an Assembly of a Falleen Overseas Territory may only be vetoed once unless such law violates standing Imperial Law. (3) The Imperial Parliament may remove Falleen Overseas Territorial law with a simple majority vote in both Houses of the Imperial parliament. (4) The Imperial Parliament may officially petition the Emperor or Empress Regnant for the removal of a Governor by passing a Vote of No Confidence in them, such a vote will require a simple majority in both Houses of the Imperial Parliament. - Article Four (IV): Constitutional Binding - ''' (1) This Act shall, upon its ascension, be considered constitutionally binding and thus require a constitutional vote in order to be revoked or amended. Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:The Imperial Constitution